That One Little Bet
by Pegorge
Summary: Endou Miharu,a happy-go luck girl,who one day,because of a bet changes her normal life into an adventure.HibariXOC * Rewritten* BTW: The first 14 comments were from the old version since I didn't want to delete them. That would be mean.
1. Hello!

Hey! I haven't been on for a long time! I was reading all the comments for the story and I thought, I'm going to rewrite it! Sooo, now I've deleated the chapters and I'm going to rewrite the story! I hope you like this new version better! Also, the characters may get OOC just to warn you! Srry!


	2. Introducing!

Yo! Soo, this is the new revised version I hope you guys like this one better! Please remember to tell me how it is! I'm still new to Fanfiction sooo… Yea!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC.

"Miharu-sama, please be careful!" The maid said a worried look on her face.

My name is Endou Miharu. One, I'm Japanese, but people always stare at me because of my black hair and dark blue eyes. Two, I'm what you call you're modern day lady. I've been homeschooled since I was born and today I'm starting my first day of school (By the way I'm fifteen).

**Lunchtime**

It's lunch right now, and guess what? I forgot my lunch. Now I'm sitting here at my desk with a rumbling tummy. It's not my fault I have a big appetite!

"Hey! You're the new student, right?"

I looked up; a girl with long hair in a ponytail was there.

"Your name is Miharu right?"

"Uhh, I mean yes!"

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have my lunch I forgot it," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem, my friend Emi always brings extra. Oh! By the way my name is Yamada Ayumu. Nice to meet you!" she stuck out her hand.

I shook it, "Thanks."

**At Home**

"How was your day Miharu-sama?"

"Good. Wait! I told you to just call me Miharu. We're the same age! Right, Nell?"

"Of course Miharu-sam, Miharu-san."

"I made friends Nell! One of them has really long black hair and has a real noble feeling to her. She is super good at using swords! She has a competition next week! Can I go! Oh, and her friend who I also made friends with has short hair and her dad's a chef! The food was delicious since I forgot my lunch! But, but, but she's very tough and nice and and and both of them are suuuper smart!" I took a huge breath.

As I was about to start again, Nell stopped me.

"That's enough Miharu-san, it's time for dinner. It seems she's back."

I busted out the door.

"Auntie!"

Sooo, do you like it better please leave comments! In the next chapter i'll be introducing more characters!


	3. Let the Bet Begin!

Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! Oh! I also have another story up. I brought it over from my quizilla. Kk.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC

* * *

"Auntie!" I screamed running down the stair case.

I jumped into her arms giving her a tight hug.

She patted my head, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great Auntie! I made friends!"

"That's good, why don't you tell me later, let's go get some dinner."

**After Dinner**

"Sooo, Auntie today I made my first friends. One of them,"

"Wait Miharu," her eyes got serious.

"You need to know something. On my trip to Italy, I picked up something your dad left," she looked hard into my eyes, "Do you remember those stories your dad told you about arcobalenos and the mafia?"

"Of course! Those stories were the only thing that I have to remember my father by."

"Miharu, your father was a mafia boss; he gave me this ring to keep me from dying. As you know Sky arcobalenos have a short lifespan."

I couldn't swallow this information. I froze.

She held my hand, "Miharu, I know this is hard to swallow, but you are the next boss of the Mancini family. These are the rings to prove it."

In the box were nine rings.

"You will need to find guardians for the, storm, rain, lightning, cloud, sun, and mist rings."

"But, what about those three?"

"You will hold these three, the sky, and two time rings that only belong to the Mancini family."

Time rings? I thought I have only heard of the seven.

"The black one, is a ring that sends time back and freezes time, past, the white one, future, alters time and fast it forward. Please wear these at all time Miharu."

"Yes,"

**Tomorrow: School **

"Yo! Miharu!" my friend said greeting me with a "pat" on my back.

"Ow! Emi!"

"Ha ha sorry, you just looked so depressed."

"You're Endou Miharu, right?"

I looked up at her, "Oh, um, yes! Who might you be?"

"I am Masoni Machiko, I challenge you!"

"What?"

"If you can complete this bet I will admit that your family is not trash."

"What!"

"You come every day in a limousine. You think you're such a lady just because your family is rich. I won't accept it! If you don't complete the bet in the timeframe you will have to quit the school and leave."

"And what if I do?"

"Hmm, I will become your maid for a month."

I smiled an evil grin, "Deal."

"Good, the bet is: kiss Hibari Kyoya."

"Ok whoever he is."

"Miharu! You can't!" said my long haired samurai friend who had all of a sudden appeared.

Emi cut in to, "Even I'm not brave enough to do that to Hibari-san."

"Hmm? Why?"

Emi and Ayumu explained. Hibari-san was the school's "boss" even the teachers were afraid of him. He bit to death anyone that bothered him. He is also the leader of the discipline community.

"Emi, Ayumu, Masoni-san, I will take on this Hibari Kyoya!"

* * *

Hmmm, at first I was going to introduce Hibari, but I decided not to. So please review! Also the rings look like these: http : / / images . wikia . com / reborn / images / 9 / 91 / original _ rings . PNG

Take out spaces except replace vongola with mancini add a black stripe and white stripe to the sky ring and add a black and clear ring to the set.


	4. Meeting the Crew

Hey! I'm going to introduce the characters now! I swear. This time for sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC

* * *

"I want to know more about this Hibari person. Who can I ask?"

Masoni spoke, "You can ask Sawada and his friends. They seem to hang around him a lot."

"Ok! What class is Sawada in?"

Then Ayumu cut in, "Oh! He's in the same class as Yamamoto-san, class B-2."

Emi nudged Ayumu, "Yamamoto-san, ehh?"

She blushed, "Well, what about Gokudera-san!"

Emi blushed too. I smiled and thought how much they were perfect together. Then I thought, "Wait, they're in the grade below? Emi and Ayumu are crushing on kohai? So cute!"

**Lunchtime**

I entered class B-2. "Hello! I'm Endou Miharu. I'm looking for Sawada-san!"

Everyone looked at me and the boys crowded around me. Asking things like will you go out with me? In our class, this happened on my first day here when they were introducing me. After Emi got rid of the people with her so called "bad personality" they stopped bothering me. My mom was a supermodel. I got her looks and her eyes. I'm a third Japanese, a third Italian, and a third German. But, my mom and dad had passed away when I was ten. I had only met both of them a couple of times so I had only thought of Auntie as my family, but don't get me wrong! I love my parents! I just didn't spend as much time with them as I did with Auntie.

A girl with honey brown hair walked up to me, "Are you looking for Tsuna?"

"Oh," Is that his name, I thought. "Yes, can you please tell me where he is?"

"If you're looking for Tsuna, he's eating on the roof."

"Ok, thank you, ummm,"

"Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you," sweet girl I thought.

**On the Roof **

I smashed open the door and saw three boys and a baby.

"Yo! Which one is Sawada?"

The tiny boy with caramel brown hair sitting on the left pointed to himself, "Me?"

I kneeled down next to him and took his hand. He blushed. "I need you to help me, Tsuna-kun."

"Hey! You bitch don't go touching Judaime! If you need something from Judaime you need my approval!"

"Hmm, who might you be?"

"I'm Gokudera Hayato! The right-hand man of Judaime."

Gokudera? Ohh, the kohai Emi has a crush on.

"Well, nice to meet you. I need more information on Hibari Kyoya and my friends told me that you guys would know."

Gokudera scowled, "That bastard, he doesn't listen to Judaime at all."

Then the little baby cut in, "Hibari Kyoya is the Cloud guardian of Tsuna. He is also the strongest guardian. Judging from the rings on your hand you seem to know all about ring fights and guardians."

I held my hand hiding my rings.

"You bitch are you trying to.." he was cut off by the baby.

"One of them is a sky ring what about the other two? I've never seen them before."

My expression became serious, "The black one is Past and the white one is Future. These two rings make the time rings. They are special only to my family. I was given these rings and was told to find my guardians. I took lessons when I was young, but I was a prodigy."

The baby smiled, "How far are you into training."

"I can light my sky, past, and future flames perfectly. I fight with my gloves but I can also fight with daggers, bows and arrows, and darts."

"Tsuna I want you to take lessons from Miharu on how to control your flame."

"Ehh! Reborn! She's in another family. She can't just give up time to teach me."

"It's ok I don't' mind."

"Besides Tsuna, right now, she is stronger than Hibari, who just learned how to control his flame."

Then a black blur flashed past my eye and something came and attacked me. I lit my sky flame and pulled out a dagger. It was a tonfa. Behind it was a attractive looking guy with dark hair. His steel eyes lit up with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Wow."

* * *

So, how was it? Ok so years are 1st year = A + 1 2 or 3 and 2nd year = B + 1 2 or 3 and 3rd years = C + 1 2 or 3. Please don't be shy leave a review to tell me how it was thanks!


	5. Trainer

I'm not good at writing fight scenes soooo. Let's see how it comes out.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: characters may get OOC.

Oh and P.S this story is happening before the Future arc and after the ring battle arc.

* * *

After he had attacked me I jumped away and had enough time to take out my gloves.

"I heard what the baby said."

I smiled, "What that I'm strong."

"Yes."

In the middle of metal clanking and blurs passing by each other, I was able to get a sentence out. "Reborn-san *clank* who *clank* is this?"

The little baby smiled, "That's Hibari Kyoya. He must have gotten excited when he heard that you were stronger than him."

I stopped after I landed, "You're kidding me I have to kiss him! He's dangerous. I could die!"

A tonfa missed my head by an inch. I kicked the demon. Then I lit my past flame and black flames ignited on my hands and head. I shot some flames in his direction and when it hit him he froze. I sighed. "Glad that's over."

Tsuna's mouth hung open, "S-s-she.. wha .. Eii! What did you do to Hibari-san? Reborn, why didn't you stop her?"

"What are you talking about I hit him with my past flame it stops time for a while. He will be able to move in about 10 minutes. I haven't mastered it enough to be able to freeze longer."

Then the tall dark haired one started talking, "Wow you're really amazing to be able to beat Hibari-senpai."

"I'm assuming you're Yamamoto?"

"Yep! Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" he said smiling a goofy smile.

Then Reborn smirked, "Now do you see Tsuna. She is more than capable to teach you."

"Sure! I can start tonight if you want!" I said then I got up to leave.

**After School**

"Hey! Miharu do you wanna go to that cake shop everyone was talking about?"

"Sorry Emi. I can't today."

"Oh and Miharu, Masoni came by while you were gone to tell you that she set the deadline: before midnight on Christmas."

"Ok thanks you guys!"

I ran towards the gate, "Tsuna-chan!"

All the boys started giving Tsuna death looks. I started giggling.

Then Mr. Right-hand man went into mama bear mode, "Don't you go getting so close to Judaime."

"Calm down. Sooo I'm guessing Hayato-chi and Take-san are going to watch the training right?"

Take-san smiled, "Yep!"

"Hey don't you call me that!"

"Haha, let's go go go!"

**Some Cliff **

I pulled out my new weapon, two three bladed kunai. "Tsuna-chan I'm going to go easy on you ok? Until you get to the level where you can beat me, I won't use my flames."

"Ha! You're taking Judaime too lightly."

Tsuna swollowed the dying will pill and he went into dying will mode.

"Ok Endou-senpai lets begin."

"Hmm so serious huh?"

He started shooting flames out of his hands and started flying around. He charged at me. I dodged and kicked him into the nearest tree. He groaned. I walked up to him and held his chin, "Can you stand?"

"Judaime!" Mr. Right-hand man screamed running over to try to help him. Reborn stopped him. Then Tsuna slowly got up and restored his flame to its full size. "I'm fine. Let's continue."

I smiled, "Good."

After three more hours of training, Tsuna could stay in HDW mode longer and could control his flying better.

I put away my weapon and ruffled his hair, "Good job, Tsuna-chan!"

He blushed and I giggled.

Gokudera whispered to Reborn, "Reborn-san, does she have a completely different aura when she's fighting?"

Reborn smirked, "I like her."

* * *

Whew! Finally down I rewrote it a couple of times sooo. I still don't like it! Yea. Tell me how it was! Oh and I wanted to explain that Miharu only focuses on using ninja tools and the 3 bladed kunai replaced her gloves. So she won't be using her gloves anymore.


	6. Searching

Yo! Here is the fifth chapter! The comments in the parentheses are Mihaur's comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Miharu!"

I raised my head up fast, "Yes!"

"Oh Miharu thank you for volunteering. There we have it everyone our class representatives in charge of our class booth for the cultural festival will be Endou Miharu and Sasagawa Ryohei."

What! I'm the class rep? With Ryohei, who is a little too enthusiastic.

"Extreme!" he swung his arm around my neck, "Let's do this!"

The teacher left the class leaving us to decide what we were going to do.

"Uh ok everyone! We need to decide on what we are going to do!"

They all started shouting, "Maid café! Haunted House!"

The teacher came back in, "By the way class, all classes are paired with another class, due to budget, cuts our class is paired with Class two classes will meet at lunch to discus."

With Tsuna-chan and the others? This could be fun.

**Lunchtime**

The teacher was supervising us. "Can the four representatives come up?"

Ryohei and his sister, Kyoko got up. Followed by Tsuna and I.

I talked to Tsuna, "How did you end up being the rep, Tsuna-chan?"

"Eh, Gokudera threatened everyone."

The two classes decided to do a play, well the girls did. The boys wanted a maid café, but Ryohei wanted a boxing competition. We ended up doing Cinderella. This was the casting list:

Cinderella: Sasagawa Kyoko (Soo cute!)

The Prince: Yamada Ayumu (Ryohei didn't let a boy act with Kyoko)

Step Sister #1: Hayato Gokudera (The girls voted)

Step Sister #2: Yamamoto Takeshi (Same as Gokudera)

Step Mother: Amami Emi (Perfect!)

Fairy Godmother: Endou Miharu (Me!)

The King: Sawada Tsunayoshi (So cute!)

We spent the next two weeks practicing. Tsuna-chan's friend, Haru, made us costumes. Our play was in the afternoon so we had time to do other things. I became a matchmaker. It took forever, but I finally got Gokudera and Yamamoto together with Ayumu and Emi. There was one problem. Ayumu was too shy to talk to Yamamoto and Emi just kept fighting with Gokudera, but I could tell they were happy. I ended up touring the festival with Tsuna.

I was eating a dango, "Are you enjoying the festival Tsuna?"

He blushed "Y-y-y," He nodded.

So cute I thought.

"Yo! How's my cute little bro!" I saw a handsome blonde guy waving and running towards us. Then he tripped and fell. I sweat dropped.

"Ah Dino-san where are your subordinates?"

He got up and rubbed the back of his head, "Ha ha I sent them off to have some fun."

"Hey Tsuna-chan who is this?" I said putting my arm around his neck.

"Uhm this is Dino-san. Dino-san this is Endou Miharu."

I stuck out my hand, "Call me Miharu! Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dino. Reborn told me that you're training my little bro and that you beat Kyoya," He smiled. I blushed a little, "Yes that's true."

"Would you mind if I took my little bro for a while?"

"Oh no it's fine. I have to prepare for the play after all. See ya!"

**Tsuna POV**

I went with Dino and we walked around.

"Tsuna you know Miharu is attractive and nice. I think she's perfect for you."

"Dino-san I don't know about that. I mean she's a senior and she's pretty and I'm just a no-good Tsuna."

"Then Tsuna I will take her for myself, but not now. I will wait till she's eighteen when she's an adult. You have three years. Work for it Tsuna!"

**Miharu POV**

The play was over before we knew it. We also won! Whooo! Free lunch for a year! I may not look it, but I love to eat! The two classes went out to celebrate at a karaoke place. It turns out that Tsuna-chan, Hayato-chi, and Take-san are good singers. I walked home by myself that night, same as usual, but today it was weird more eerie than it had been.

I opened the door, "Nell! Auntie! I'm home! Nell? Auntie?"

I ran upstairs into Nell's room. I found her bloody on the floor.

"Miharu-sama?"

"Nell don't speak."

"No Miharu-sama hurry he's with Luce-sama. Please save Luce-sama it's too late for me. Please Luce-sama is just like the mother I never had," she started tearing up.

"Nell? Nell! Nell!" Tears formed in my eyes and I closed Nell's eyes.

"Please rest in peace. I'll save her."

I ran up to Auntie's study and pulled out my kunai. It was too late. I saw her bloody body on the floor. Her hand was shaking reaching towards me, "Miharu, come here."

I walked towards her and held her hand.

"So warm, keep that warmth. I was gone that last week because I found your guardians. Two of them you should know very well and the rest, well I'll leave that to you. Besides don't be worried I knew it was going to happen. Intuition you know. You'll inherit it someday," She petted my head and a few seconds later she was gone from my life.

"Ahhhhhh!" I kneeled down sobbing.

From that day on I promised to myself that I would avenge Auntie and Nell. The week went on as it did. I inherited my aunt's money and became the boss of the Mancini family. I found out that Emi was my Storm guardian and Ayumu was my Rain guardian. After graduation I transferred to Italy to search for my other guardians. I told Emi and Ayumu to stay in Japan until I came back. In the end I never completed the bet and I had to be her maid, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt now. To think that bet started my friendship with Tsuna and his friends. Along the way Hibari even challenged me a few times, but he never won. I think I might've even gotten closer to him because of those fights.

I blew out my smoke and sighed. Second year of high school, huh?

"Miharu-chan!" Two people said coming to hug me.

"Stop. I know you're my Lightning guardian and your sister is my Sun guardian, but I wouldn't suggest getting to close to me."

"But Miharu-nee! We love you!"

"Haha fine come here." I said hugging them and rubbing their heads.

"It's almost summer, where do you guys wanna go?"

"Water park! Water park!"

"Haha sure."

"Miharu come."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you two later!"

"Bye Miharu-nee!"

* * *

Whew! That was long! Sorry if some people find it going to fast! I just wanted it to get to when they all grew up since we all know Hibari won't know what love is before then. Tell me how it was!


	7. Mancini Family Complete!

Sorry to people who might feel like I'm rushing the story. I just wanted to get to the TYL stage when Hibari actually understands what love is.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC.

* * *

"Hey Nico, since Miharu-nee always hangs out with him do you think they're dating?" asked the long haired blonde.

The other blonde felt a tug in his chest, "Of course not, Celia!"

"Nico do you like Miharu-nee?"

He put his head down and ran away.

**Miharu POV**

"Why did you call me again, Byakuran?"

"Well as student council president I thought fit to get to know all the students. You are the only one who has ignored me."

"Byakuran I have no time for your foolishness."

"But you know Miharu-chan I'm graduating in a week and I won't be going to the conjoined college."

I started walking away. He grabbed my arm, "Don't you want to know where I'm going?"

I kept walking. "Miharu-chan! Japan, I'm going to Japan!"

"Good for you! I'm going to France!"

"Oh, and you're not telling you're little followers?"

"I will."

I left the room and called the twins. "Hey you guys could you come by my room for a sec? I need to tell you something."

"Sure Miharu-nee. We'll be right there."

**Miharu's Room**

*Knock Knock* I opened the door and the twins jumped on me. I laughed. They were the only ones that made me smile after Auntie's death, but now I was going to break their little hearts. Now that I think about it they were the same age as Tsuna and his friends. I felt horrible. I kneeled down, since they were smaller than the normal 9th grader, and hugged them.

"Miharu-nee?"

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving for France in a week."

Celia started crying, "But but but, Miharu-nee you're the mom we never had. You can't leave us!"

Nico tried to keep cool, but I could see that he was about to break down. He ran out of the room.

"Celia will you stay here while I go search for your brother?" She clung to me tighter. I sighed. I carried her and went out to search for him.

"Nico! Nico!" Then Byakuran showed up. "If you're looking for the little boy he went to the library."

"Thank you, Byakuran. Really, thanks." I ran towards the library and found him crying behind the checkout desk.

"Nico please calm down. I told you that I would leave someday."

My phone rang, it was Ayumu. "Miharu we found the Cloud and Mist guardians. They're in Japan come quick."

"Nico, Louise we're going to Japan. The all of the guardians have been found."

They stopped crying, "We get to go to Japan with you! Will you show us your house?"

I hugged them and petted their hair, "Sure. I'll show you some of my friends if you want."

**Namimori, Japan **

We were in front of Namimori High. "You'll be second years here. Hopefully you make friends and even if you don't I'll always be with you, Ok?"

"Miharu-san?"

I turned around, "Tsuna! You haven't changed at all. I'm sorry for not saying bye."

"It's fine Miharu-san. I'm just glad you're back."

"Where's Hayato-chan and Take-kun?"

"Ahh I was late today soo."

Then I felt something dangerous behind me. I turned around, "Hibari-san. Hello?"

He walked past me, "Sawada, you're late again. If you break the rules one more time I will expel you."

"Hiii!" he squeaked as he ran into the school.

"Hibari-san do you enjoy taking advantage of the weak?"

He put his tonfa to my neck and pinned me to the wall, "Do I seem like the type to bully the weak?"

Then Nico slapped his arm away and stood between me and Hibari, "Do not hurt Miharu-nee or I'll I'll hurt you!"

He pulled his tonfa away, "Having herbivores protect you now? You have gotten weak."

Then I got serious, "Hibari, I'm fine with you calling me weak, but I will not let you talk bad about my family."

"Miharu-nee, you think of us as your family?" Nico asked.

I petted his head, "Of course I do Nico. Now Hibari-san let's through we need to get to class."

(A/N: I decided to make Hibari have control of Nami Middle, High, and College/ Uni if they have one. So he could actually graduate from Middle School! OH and ages Miharu: 17 Tsuna: 16 Hibari:18 Tsuna was 14 when the story started. Kk back to the story.)

**Class B-3**

I met the teacher and started apologizing for making Nico and Celia late. The teacher brought them in and as I started to leave the teacher came out again, "Endou-san, they seem to be shy would you mind helping them talk."

"Yes, of course."

I walked in and started petting their hair, "Now now everyone aren't they so cute? Well yes, I'm taller than the average girl my age, but look at their cute baby faces and tininess. Now why don't you introduce yourselves Nico and Celia."

**Nico POV**

"I'm Nico Rizzo and this is my sister Celia."

After the introductions Miharu-nee left and we were left alone. It's a good thing Miharu-nee taught me Japanese. I heard some girls say that I was cute and boys called Celia cute. Some boys said that Miharu-nee was really beautiful. They wish their sister was that pretty I started thinking to myself.

"Nico, Celia your seats are in the back."

On my right it was Celia, but on my left was a girl with long dark hair, silver eyes, and a pretty face, but not as pretty as Miharu-nee. Class went on like any class. Lunch came so we headed to Miharu-nee's class like she had told us to.

**Miharu POV **

I saw Nico and Celia enter, and called for them to come over.

"Nico, Celia, we're going to the roof everyone is already there waiting."

We walked up to the roof and I introduced them.

"This is Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Amami Emi, and Yamada Ayumu."

After we had lunch together and got to know each other they introduced the last two guardians.

Ayumu introduced the mist guardian, "This is Kato Satoshi."

He kneeled down and kissed my hand, "Nice to meet you, boss."

"Ok, go on."

Emi introduced the cloud guardian, "This is going to shock you but, this is Hibari Suzuna."

"Miharu-nee that's the girl in our class!"

"Is she?"

Emi nodded, "Hibari Kyoya's sister."

Then she spoke, "I do not know why my brother is interested in you, but you're too weak."

Veins popped, "Are all Hibari's like this! Just to let you know little girl you're precious brother has never beat me."

Then I felt a dangerous aura.

"Let's test that now."

* * *

Whoa I'm getting used to writing long things, soooo after the sadness you get happy! Then later on I'll add more sadness. Hehehe. Well tell me how it was. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Rematch

Ok this is the 7th chapter I don't really have much to say so let's just go on.

BTW: Right now this is after the Shimon arc so they use cambio forma with the vongola gear.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC.

* * *

"Ok Hibari, let's see how much you've improved in two years."

He summoned a hedgehog, "Roll, Cambio Forma."

"Gupii!"

His whole outfit changed.

"Oh seems like you got an upgrade, I did too," I pulled out my twin kunai, but they were now the length of a short sword.

"Wow, but do you think you'll be able to beat me with those heavy things?"

"Do you really think I'll be slower with these?"

I formed a gun with my fingers.

"Wait Miharu-nee, are you sure it's going to work?"

"We won't know unless we try Nico."

I shot a thread of white at myself. My head cocked back and a few seconds later I was fine, "Let's start."

Hibari made chains come out of his tonfas. He swung one of them at me. I quickly dogged. It had made a dent in the floor. I looked in front of me, spikes. They exploded. That was when the future flames kicked in. There was a ring of white flames around my ankle.

"Like I said future flames speed up time, so I used it to speed up my time, making your movements seem slow."

He smirked. Then he swung around the chains and they kept expanding. I kept running and running, but it caught up to me. The weight on the bottom of the chain hit me in the stomach. I was smashed into the fence.

"Haha I forgot about what cloud flames do."

"Miharu-nee! Stop that's enough you won!"

"Stop Nico it's not over till one of us is unable to fight or if one of us says so."

I shot black flames at the chains. They stopped growing and fell to the floor. I used my future flames to quickly get over to Hibari, as soon as I was about to hit him my body froze. My heart hurt. I clutched where my heart was and fell to the floor. Ayumu came and checked me.

"It's the future flames. It's speeding up her heart growth. Her heart is getting too big for her body. Miharu if you can hear me please try to shoot some past flames at yourself that will stop the growth and make your heart back to normal."

I breathed heavily. I slowly took the past ring off and handed it to Tsuna.

Reborn appeared, "Tsuna, she wants you to shoot it at her. It doesn't look like she can last any longer. Hurry Tsuna."

"Reborn I don't know if I can. I've never lit up something like this!"

Then my chest throbbed again. I clutched my chest, "Ahhhhh!"

Tsuna took the ring and tried lighting the flame, "Reborn! It's not working!"

Reborn hit him, "Get a hold of yourself Tsuna. Concentrate, do you want to save her?"

He closed his eyes, but it wasn't working.

Emi shouted, "What now Ayumu?"

"For now we can only try to make it stop for a while. Can one of you get Dr. Shamal ?

**In the Infirmary **

"I've never seen anything like this before, but I've stopped it for now. It will only last for a week. You need to light that flame and fast."

Reborn spoke, "Since she gave it to Tsuna it seems that people with sky flames can light it."

Ayumu spoke, "But Reborn-san who else has sky flames?"

He smirked, "Were in luck. They're all in town."

**Tsuna's House **

"Reborn did you even call Dino-san?"

"Look outside Tsuna."

He looked outside the window and saw the blond, "Yo, Little Bro! Reborn called me here. What did you need me for?"

Everyone ran outside. "Dino-san we need you to try and light this flame," Tsuna said handing him the ring.

He took the ring and put it on, "Sure I'll try."

Dino closed his eyes, it didn't work, "Sorry little bro."

Reborn spoke, "Don't worry Tsuna we have one more."

"VOIIIIIII! So you trash want to challenge us again! If you lose we'll take the title of boss!"

"Reborn! What did you tell them?"

"What you just heard No Good Tsuna."

Reborn spoke, "Squalo where's your boss?"

"That shity boss told me to bring you to him."

**Fighting Grounds (Namimori High)**

Xanxus got up from his chair with his guns in hand.

"Hiiii!"

Reborn spoke, "Xanxus, we need your help."

"What do you need, you scum!"

"Tsuna, give him the ring."

Tsuna walked over, ring in hand. Xanxus snatched the ring away aggressively, scaring Tsuna.

"Xanxus, if you get a flame out of that ring we'll give it to you."

"Wait Reborn!" He was cut off.

"Fine," after a few seconds later he threw down the ring, "Tsk. This fucking ring doesn't work. We're leaving. Damn trash wasting my time."

"Voiiii! You shity boss!"

Nico ran over to them, "She's awake! Miharu-nee's awake!"

Everyone rushed into the infirmary. I was sitting on the bed, "Looks like he failed huh?"

Nico started crying, "I'm sorry Miharu-nee we're out of choices. What do we do?"

I remembered, "I'm not sure, but there was this one guy my intuition told me that he was a sky flame user."

I got up, "We're going to Tokyo."

* * *

That's it! I hope some of you who can guess who it is! BTW: I just pulled a twist on you! Kk tell me how it was!


	9. Birthday

As you know today is May 5th, well here anyways, Cinco de Mayo! That and people in the Reborn fandom know that today is Hibari's birthday! This is like a filler somewhat, so it has nothing to do with the plot. KK

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may be more OOC than usual. You'll see why.

* * *

This is a story from after I had lost my aunt, but this made me smile genially for the first time after her death.

Masoni busted into the room, almost breaking the door, "Endou-san! I have a perfect opportunity for you!"

"Yes?"

"I have information that Hibari-san's birthday is coming up!"

"Hmm? How is that going to help?"

"This is a perfect opportunity for you to get close to Hibari-san."

I thought about it and nodded, "I see. I'll try it!"

**Afterschool **

I waved, "Yo! Tsuna-chan!"

"Yes? What is it Endou-senpai."

"Call me Miharu, and I heard that Hibari-san's birthday is coming up. Do you know when it is?"

"Hibari-san's birthday is tomorrow."

"Ehhh!"

Then Reborn came along smiling, "Tsuna, you set up the party I will get Hibari to come tomorrow."

**Tomorrow **

I was walking to Tsuna's house when I noticed a little boy lying on the floor. He seemed to be five, but more mature looking than Lambo. I shook the kid a little, "Hey kid, you'll get a cold if you sleep here."

He opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes and I accidently blurted my thoughts out, "So cute!"

He glared at me. I gave him my hand, "Where are you parents?" He shook his head. "Do you know where you live?" He nodded. "How about you lead me and onee-san will take you home."

He started walking. He stopped, and pointed at a very large Japanese style house. "Are you alone today kid?" He nodded. I thought about it. I was going to miss Hibari-san's birthday that was my chance. I saw the kid go in, "Wait, kid! Would you like some company?" It took a while, but in the end he nodded. "Have you had dinner yet?"

He shook his head, "That's good because this onee-chan is great at making food. What would you like?"

At first he didn't say anything. Then he whispered something, "Hamburger."  
I ruffled his hair, "Hamburger, huh? Alright I'll make it!"

His eyes watched me with interest as I cooked the food. I laughed a little.

As soon as I set the food down he gulped it up, "Hold on their kid, if you eat too fast you'll choke."

He rose up his plate, "Do you want more?"

He nodded. After that he ate five more plates. I brought out the cake that I bought for Hibari-san's birthday, "I saw the presents on your table. It's your birthday isn't it?"

His eyes seemed to glow when I lit the candles, "Blow out the candle and make a wish!"

Soon he fell asleep and I set up a tatami for him to sleep on. As I pulled away he held my arm tight. I sat next to him petting his head. He was finally asleep. I kissed him on his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Hibari-san."

* * *

It was fluffy wasn't it? The one who made Hibari like that was Reborn of course. It was just a short fic to Hibari. Happy Birthday!


	10. The Guy in Tokyo

Ok. I'm going to try my best! I'm going to try and not turn her into a Mary-sue! To one of my readers who was wondering about Nell. Nell was an orphan that Auntie or Luce picked up. She is about the same age as Miharu. Nell is just Miharu's maid. I just made her to make Miharu seem more rich or something like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU.

* * *

**Tokyo **

"Miharu-nee, are you sure you should be walking around?"

I was using the wall to support myself, slowly limping along, "Damn it! How am I supposed to figure out how to get there with these directions?"

Here is what the paper was like:

Go from here to here.

Go to Tokyo.

Look for the very large white building.

I ripped up the paper, "AHHH!"

"Wait Miharu-nee!"

I started feeling light headed. That was when I stopped freaking out. I reached over thinking that it was Nico's shoulder.

"O-Ho."

I took my hand off quickly, "Sorry."

He caught a piece of the paper I ripped and examined it, "This is Byakuran-sama's writing."

I grabbed his shirt, "Where is he!"

"Byakuran-sama must be getting out of class right now," he said pointing to a building.

"Let's go Nico, Louise," I said walking towards the building. He stuck his arm out, "Wait, why do you need to meet Byakuran-sama." (A/N: Whoever guessed Byakuran. Correct! But it wasn't that hard, huh?)

"I need his help."

"Miharu!" I saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ayumu, and Emi run towards me.

Tsuna stopped when he saw the guy with the mint colored haired, "Kikyo?"

"O-ho, do I know you from somewhere?"

Gokudera whispered something in Tsuna's ear.

"No I'm sorry!"

"As I said, can you lead me to Byakuran?"

"If you are trying to harm Byakuran-sama, I will not help."

"Wait! Byakuran! I thought I.. I mean Byakuran is here!"

Then I saw Byakuran walk up with a blue haired little girl. I walked up to him grabbing his shirt but let go immediately , "Damn it, Byakuran! What the hell kind of map was that! But, enough about that, you're going to help me!"

He kept smiling that fox smile, "Why, Miharu-chan you came to visit?"

I let him go and called for Nico and Louise to bring the cart. On it was a marshmallow, shaped as a bunny, three feet tall. Byakuran's face made a shocked look. I pointed to it and threw the ring at his feet, "If you can light that ring, I'll give you this marsmallow."

He picked up the ring immediately lighted it.

"Tsuna, your resolve should be that strong," Reborn said after he had kicked him.

I went up to the ring licking the flame and immediately felt relief. I pointed for Louise and Nico to give him the marshmallow.

He pulled a little off the ear and put it into his mouth, "Hmm. Good. Bluebell take it into my room please."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama."

"Miharu-chan and friends, why don't you come over for tea?"

* * *

Well sorry for the really late update. The chapter is not that good either, but next time I'll do something. I've just been really busy and all. I hope you like it! BTW I might start a new series of OCxReborn! for some short stories written by . If you don't know who he is search it. Stories like _The Gift of the Magi. _KK


	11. Hate

Yo! Yo! I'm back this is the next chapter of That One Little Bet, but I bet you already knew that! Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does.

Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU.

* * *

"Shut it, Byakuran. I don't have time for tea."

"Aww, Miharu-chi you're being mean," he grabbed my hand.

I shook his hand off, "Fine! You guys stay here."

I walked into his room and he gave me tea, "I know who killed Luce."

I stood up and grabbed his collar over the table, "Who! Who!" I shouted shaking him.

"Now now calm down, I'll tell you. If, you join in forces with my family."

"Your family?"

"Yep, the Millefiore family."

"Fine, now tell me!"

"It was a member of the first Vongola Family, Daemon Spade."

"The Vongola?"

"Yep, your little friends didn't tell you? Tsuna and his friends are part of the Vongola."

I stepped back a little, "Tsuna and the others?"

"Yep, will you join with me to defeat them?"

"Byakuran, I usually hate you, but this time and this time only I'm going to help you crush the Vongola. They ruined my life and even forced me to involve my friends. Promise me one thing, my guardians will not help you."

"Fine, I only need you anyways."

I walked out to find Nico and Louise.

They walked up to me, "How did it go Miharu-nee?"

"Return my rings."

"What's wrong Miharu-nee?"

"Annoying, return my rings I don't need you weaklings anymore."

Nico held on to his ring, "But, Miharu-nee."

I pinned them both to the wall by their necks, "Hand over the rings."

"No! You're not Miharu-nee!"

"Fine," I kept applying power until they fainted and took the rings.

Meanwhile, Byakuran was watching from his room, "Making them hate you, huh? I wonder if that is really going to work," he smirked.

* * *

Yep, it was short, but next time I'm going to add a lot more action. Sadly the next time won't be soon. I'm leaving June 20 to go on a vacay in China. I'll be gone for two months or so. Sorry!


	12. A New Family

It's been a while people! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if you think the story took too big of a turn, but I had to get the plot moving. I'll be writing in paragraph form from now on. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does. Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU.

* * *

I stared at Namimori High. I entered and called all of my remaining guardians to a meeting. I asked them all if I could see their rings. At first they hesitated, but soon after they handed them over. I chained the rings around my neck. I spoke, "I'm sorry, but from now on this family will be done." Emi and Ayumu stood up in shock shouting at me that I was saying ridiculous things. I froze them and I went around erasing their memories of me. There was only one ring left my cloud guardian who refused to come to the meeting. I froze her, but she immediately unfroze. She got into battle stance, "My Nii-sama figured it all out on how to avoid your attack." I nodded in approval. I lunged forward and I came out victorious, "It's too bad you're not as strong as him." I erased her memories. I headed back to Tokyo immediately. I found Byakuran and asked him for instructions on what to do next. He just sat there. I named terms since he wasn't talking. One, my guardians are not to be hurt. Two, even though I want revenge for my family I will only harm Daemon Spade and the rest of the Vongola family will be spared. He sat there quietly again suddenly he spoke, "I was right you are trouble." Then I was forced into some type of machine. Soon I blacked out.

I opened my eyes. A bright white light shining in my face blinded me. Soon my eyes adjusted. My head was throbbing. A weird face appeared in front of me. White hair, purple eyes, a purple tattoo under his eye, and he somehow reminded me of a fox. Who was this man? He smiled, "Are you ok Miharu?" I cowered away when he tried to touch me, "Who are you?" He held me in for a hug and patted my head, "All the drama must've shocked you enough to lose your memory." I relaxed a little. He told me to remember what I could. I sat there for a while, and then I remembered Auntie was killed. He told me that I had been out for a week and that he was my brother. I asked him what I should call him. He responded, "Well, my name's Byakuran, can you remember what you used to call me?" I opened my mouth and slowly whispered out a name, "Byaku-nii." He patted my head again, "Good girl, let's meet everyone else. Your friends came over they miss you."

A green haired man approached me, "Are you all better now Miharu?" I hid behind Byaku-nii. Byaku-nii explained things to them and I was introduced. The green haired man is Kikyo, the red haired man is Zakuro, the one with muddy green hair and wild eyes is Daisy, the one with long blue hair is Bluebell, and the one with the mask in a long black coat is Torikabuto. So far I only trust Kikyo-san. Zakuro-san shrugged me off, Daisy-san and Torikabuto-san scared me, and Bluebell-san was looking at me with disgust. It took a week for me to get used to everyone even though Bluebell-san still makes that face when she sees me. Soon after I had gotten used to everything Byaku-nii sent me into training, to prepare for revenge he said.

I've been here two years now. I'm nineteen now and I attend the same University as Byaku-nii and the others. I now know that my Aunt was killed by the Vongola a mafia family that my brother wants to destroy and I will help him. Though as of now I don't know what any of these Vongola members look like Byaku-nii said the war will start in five years, I can only wait until then. That night when I got home Byaku-nii handed me a box with nine rings in it. He told me it was from my father. I put on one of the rings when my head started throbbing, and I guess I passed out. I woke up in the bed with Kikyo-san sitting in the chair by the bed. He told me that it might have been past trauma's that caused me to faint. I got up and checked the calendar. Today was a new term! If I'm late for my first day of school, I'm dead. I hurried out of bed and started to get dressed. After I had taken off my shirt and started to put on my bra I remembered something, Kikyo-san was still in the room. I tried to not make a big deal out of it and quickly put on my clothes, while hiding my blush. When I ran out of the room, Kikyo-san was yelling after me telling me to rest more. I went downstairs and saw the box of rings on the counter. I put on the black one no response, the white one no response. I put on ring after ring after ring and I got no response I was grinning like a fool. I then took them off and wore them on my neck except for the three rings that Byaku-nii said to keep on my hand. I headed out the door to the University.

I looked around and saw a lot of expensive looking cars. I wonder what's going on. A blonde guy approached me, "Miharu we finally found you!" I cowered away, "Who are you?" He looked shocked, "You don't remember me? It's me Dino. Tsuna's brother." Tsuna? Dino? I don't know any of these people. I ducked under his arm and ran to class. I looked around, I knew no one here. I was kind of disappointed. I heard a voice, "Yo! Miharu, we ended up in the same class. Do you know how long we have been searching for you?" I turned my head towards the voice. It was a very tall and tan boy with spiky black hair. I ignored him and just sat in my desk. Why do I keep bumping into weirdoes! He sat next to me and started speaking again, "You know it's really a coincidence though. That Hibari had also taken over this school." I heard the name and my head started to throb. I started thinking over my list of choices on who to meet when that happens. Zakuro-san, Daisy-san, and Torikabuto-san hardly ever attend school. Bluebell-san despises me. Byaku-nii is out today. The only person that's left is Kikyo-san. I rushed over to Kikyo-san's class and the teacher didn't mind because Byaku-nii explained my problem to them. We went to the nurse's office together though it would have been faster if we hadn't bumped into someone on the way. Kikyo-san quickly covered my eyes though, but I heard the name Hibari Kyoya. This time my head didn't throb. I started trembling. Kikyo-san started to relax me by hugging me and patting my head. I relaxed and he carried me the rest of the way. I had taken a small nap in the infirmary. I felt someone gently petting my head, "Byaku-nii is that you?" I opened my eyes. Steel eyes met mine. He was staring at me intently and spoke, "You really are an herbivore to let that fox control you." My head throbbed and my body couldn't stop shaking when he spoke. I started panicking then I started hyperventilating. I reached in my backpack to find my medicine. I took the needle and stabbed it into my arm I relaxed immediately. Before I fainted though I heard faint voices, "Don't come near Miharu again!" "That herbivore is mine."

* * *

Anyone confused? If you're confused please don't hesitate to send me a comment. Well I hope you enjoyed (Hopefuly)! Please wait till the next chapter! School is starting on the 12th soooooo the chapters may be slower updating. Well that's it! Ciao!


	13. Infiltration

Wow, haven't put up stories in a long time these stories were stuck in my computer for a LONG time. Anyways here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does. Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU. Oh, by the way I'm looking for a Beta as all of you suggested. I'm new with the whole Beta thing so if your good with newbies good for you or if your not I might just annoy you. So if anyone is up to be my Beta please leave a comment thanks!

* * *

When I came to I was in my bed. I got up and went to Byaku-nii's room immediately. I had to ask him about this Hibari Kyoya person. When I went in, Byaku-nii was smiling his regular smile and before I was able to ask he spoke first, "Miharu, you are to infiltrate the Vongola." I asked him why. He then told me the truth. He said that the Vongola killed our aunt. I was furious, "Then why don't I get revenge right now! You know how strong I am!" He smiled again, "That won't do. If you attack now you'll probably lose." I stomped out of the room. Me, lose! Now Byaku-nii has gone stupid. After that incident it took me a whole week to cool down. During that week I thought about it and in the end I agreed.

I spent five years hanging out with them and now it was time for the plan to be activated. I now lead my own special group in the Vongola, though they don't know that I'll betray them someday. "Leader, Sawada Tsunayoshi has arrived from the past." I nodded my head, "Send out Lal Mirch." She nodded her head and left. I sat at my desk and waited for them to come. My door opened. It was Reborn, "I wasn't expecting you to visit me." He stood in the doorway not making a noise. His eyes were serious, "I don't trust you." I smiled, "You don't need to. I'm only here to do my work." My assistant came back into the room announcing their arrival. I walked out of the room smiling at Reborn, "I'll enjoy working with your little student."

I greeted Tsuna and Gokudera. I started to explain the situation to them. I told them what's going on so far. In the middle of the overview Tsuna stopped me. He had a panicked look in his eyes, "This isn't right we stopped him. We stopped Byakuran." I looked at him, "Although I've never met this Byakuran, there must have been a problem somewhere between the past and now or else this would've never happened." He hung his head down and kept a disappointed face on. I rubbed him on his head, "You did it before so I'm sure you can do it again." He looked up and smiled softly, "Thank you, Endou-senpai." I kicked them out of the room, "Now you have training."

As time passed the other members started to appear. I explained the situation to each of them and told them the plan. I pointed to the monitor, "Listen, this is the plan. There is no plan. We are just going to attack them tomorrow. So just get rest and be sure to be super sharp and at top position tomorrow when we battle. Are you guys ready?" They all nodded. I smacked the wall, "I don't think you understand. I asked, are you guys ready!" They looked at me in shock, "Yes!" I smiled.

The battle had started. Most of my forces were falling. One by one they were beaten, though I didn't care the more the better. In the end only the Varia, Tsuna and his guardians, and I were left. The final battle came down to Tsuna vs. Byaku-nii, though it was obvious. The battle seemed to last forever, but Byaku-nii had been pushed to reach his most powerful mode. I thought Byaku-nii was going to be beat so I jumped in. Tsuna started his final attack. I quickly jumped in front of Byaku-nii before he could get hurt. I raised my new weapon gloves with claws or to be more exact the three blades from my kunai. I managed to stop the attack, but it took a lot of energy out of me. I turned around and smiled at him, "Byaku-nii I did it! I saved you!" I looked at Byaku-nii he had a crazy look in his eyes. He put his hand around my neck. I looked at him with fear. His eyes wild, he spoke, "You ruined my fight. I may have lost the first time do you think I would lose again? You may be weak, but I'm not weak like you. I'll destroy him and obtain that power once and for all!" He stabbed me through my stomach, "Byaku-nii?"

* * *

I'm going to end it there please wait till the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Hello and Goodbye

Hey guys sorry for the late late late late update. I'm going to try for more predicable updates…maybe. Anyways I think I might end this story soon, so check out the poll on my profile and read like the profile so you can choose the story. Anyways here are the basics: Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does. Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I held my stomach as I was falling. I fell to the ground, but my box weapon caught me. I petted her soft black and white fur. I whispered to her softly, "I'm sorry, Riru. (A/N short for Tiberius, I know stupid name) This is for your own good." I put her back in her box and I created a small hole in the barrier, but only for a little bit. I threw the box out and just that second she popped out again. She head butted against the barrier trying hard to break it. I ripped a strip of my jacket and wrapped it on my wound. I slowly made my way over to Tsuna to try to help him, but the wound was too deep and I fell before I got there. Tsuna came over to check on me, "Miharu-san, are you ok?" I was breathing heavily, "I'm sorry Tsuna. I'll be fine in a second." Tsuna shook his head, "No, stay down I can take him." I held a hand over my wound and nodded my head and just when I thought I could rest I saw Byakuran coming up behind Tsuna. I was trying to warn him, but my voice couldn't come out. Byakuran kicked Tsuna to the side and grabbed my hair and lifted me up, "Ruining my plans and trying to help him after now what should we do with you?" He dropped me and I fell with a thud. I was already breathing heavily, but now I'm breathing harder and my wound opened again. He stabbed a feather in both of my hands pinning me down to the ground. I screamed in pain, but after he stepped on me and I threw up blood. I saw Tsuna with a furious look on face. I got out a few words before I fainted, "Win, Tsuna."

I woke up in a bed in the medical center of the Vongola Base. The door opened and Shamal came in. "It seems you were tricked by him and you even let your guard down enough for him to brainwash you, but you're good now." I tried to get up, but my whole body was aching. Shamal spoke, "You should stay down for the time being. You won't be moving for a while now." I stopped trying to get up and just lied back down, "Then Shamal, can you do something for me?" He nodded.

There was a knock on my door, "Come in." Shamal opened the door and greeted me, "Hello Decimo, you need to hold a meeting." I looked at him with a confused face, "The reason?" Shamal just put on a serious face, "It's important." I nodded, "I understand." I pressed the intercom button and called everyone over to the meeting room. Shamal and I were the first ones to get there, but Gokudera quickly followed after. Soon after Gokudera arrived the rest of the people followed. Gokudera spoke first, "Juudaime, what is this about?" I answered, "I'm not sure, but let's let Shamal explain." I pointed over to Shamal, "Well, I was asked to provide her with a camera and this is the video she made and I don't even know what it's about." Shamal put the disc in. The black screen showed her smiling face, "Hello Tsuna-san and others. I'm all better now or I will be. My message starts here: Thank you Tsuna-san for helping me and taking care of me. I also have a favor for you; can you find my family and tell them that I'm sorry? I've undone the memory spell so they'll probably be looking for me. Also please hand back these rings to them. To Gokudera and Yamamoto, Emi and Ayumu are good people I'm sure you guys would make a great couple. To Ryohei-san, never lose your brightness and if anything happens to Kyoko I'll kill you! To Lambo, I-Pin, and Futa, no matter how big you guys get you guys will always be my little brothers and sister. To Mukuro, even though we haven't really talked I've heard a lot about you from Chrome and you should always protect her you'll need her at times of need. To Dino, you were the first thing closest to a brother, to a family I've had in a while and I've enjoyed every second of it. Finally, to Hibari, we've had lots of fights over the years and I've enjoyed all of them. Maybe when I'm better we can battle again, I'll be looking forward to it!" The video ended and the screen turned black. I was suspicious about this video then nii-san spoke, "That sounded like a good-bye video." I immediately ordered someone to check the infirmary, but when we got there it seems it was too late. I saw Hibari-san holding a note. He walked out of the room and handed me the note. I read it out loud, "By the time you find this I'll be gone, I'm sorry, Miharu."

* * *

Well, I'll end it there for now. Oh and if I'm still being repetitive please please please check out the poll I have on my profile, thanks!


	15. I'm Back!

Well, here's the next installment. For the people who actually care, I'm ending this story soon, soooo please go to my profile and vote on my poll so I can decide on what story to write next. If not I'll just have to choose myself. Well the basics: Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does. Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I stood there from the cliff looking over the little town, "It's been a while, huh." I heard rustling in the bushes and I quickly turned around. It was Hibari.

"Are you going somewhere?" I smiled and shook my head, "No, not now at least. I'll wait a little longer." He still kept a still face, "Why do you want to leave?" I slowly made my way back to the direction of the base, and I whispered in his ear, "You'll find out after our battle, that is, if you can win." I walked away smiling. He stood there like a statue, expressionless and still.

I went back and saw Tsuna looking worried in front of the base. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "What's going on, Tsuna?"

"Miharu's gone missing! What are you doing here! Go find her!" he shouted and turned around. I smiled, "I just went out for a walk Tsuna." He glared at me and held my shoulders firmly, "Don't do that again Miharu-san," he hang his head, "I-I-I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." I could feel him shaking. I reached my arms over and hugged him and tried to comfort him, "It's ok, Tsuna. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

He had just gotten back and saw her hugging him. Expressionless, he walked away. That night he had a dream. She was in it. It was a nightmare, there was blood everywhere and he was standing there helplessly. Although he woke up with a shock he still kept a cool expression. He went to the kitchen for a drink to relax. Kusakabe came in when he saw the light on.

"Kyo-san, it's rare for you to be up this late." He just kept drinking his tea. Kusakabe spoke again, "Kyo-san, is it about her?" Hibari gave him a look of displeasure, "Kusakabe, I'll be retiring for the night. Please clean up." Kusakabe nodded and started cleaning up. He walked back to his room and went back to bed, but every time he closed his eyes he would see that dream again. For the rest of the night he lied there awake, unable to fall asleep.

It had been a month since I arrived and I'm all healed now, but for some reason Hibari keeps avoiding me. I haven't gotten a chance to speak with him. Not even once. That was until I decided to take it into my own hands. I got a pass from Tsuna that would allow me to get into his base and I choose a perfect day since they were all out celebrating. I quickly snuck in and went around to find him. As I walked I looked around and saw that his base was heavily Japanese influenced. I smiled to myself. That's just like him. I finally heard his voice and was about to go in the room, but I heard Ryohei's voice too.

"Hibari, it's very odd for you to invite me over. What's going on?" Hibari took a sip of his sake keeping his expressionless face as he always did.

"I need to talk to you, but do not let this conversation out of here," Ryohei nodded and Hibari continued, "I think I'm going to leave." Ryohei stood up fast, "What!" I was also freaked out and barged in, "What's the meaning of this Hibari!" I saw a stunned look on his face for a second, but right after he returned to his usual face. "What about our battle!" He glared at me, "Why would I battle a little herbivore like you?" After he said that I got really angry, "Oh yeah, then if I'm soo weak how come I beat you!" He glared at me again, "Then let us finish this now." I was angry at the time and I didn't know I would ever regret what I said.

"Fine! Bring it on!" The battle started and ended in only a few minutes. I lost and he won. I had predicted it though, but I didn't know that it would be such a crushing defeat. There was a large flash of light and I saw something unbelievable.

"My my Miharu, what an idiot you are! You let out too much power. I've found you!" I nodded my head in horror, "No, no! You can't be alive! You're dead! Tsuna killed you! Why are you back! Byakuran!"

* * *

Gonna stop it there. It seems like a good place to stop and it's fun to make Byakuran immortal. It just adds to the story. Sorry if some people hate him a lot, but you know. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out the poll I mentioned. Go to my profile! Thanks!


	16. Fight

Hey guys, I told you guys that this will be ending soon and I was telling the truth. I'm going to end it after a couple of chapters so I hope you guys enjoy these last few ones. Well the basics: Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does. Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU.

* * *

He smiled that sly smile of his, "Now, now don't be rude Miharu. Did you really think I would disappear that quickly?"

The shocked look on my face went away and it was replaced with a small smirk, "I guess not, huh?" He then stuck out his hand and had a serious look on his face, "I know what Yuni gave you. Now give it to me." I pulled it out of my shirt, it was the sky pacifier. Then I put it back, "I'm sorry Byakuran, but as the new sky arcrobaleno it is my job to protect this and the arcrobaleno from people who will bring us harm. I will have to refuse you of your request and ask that you please step down." He smiled, "Oh, you've become tough. What if I refuse?" I took off my pacifier and handed it to Hibari, "Then I will have to use force." I got into battle position. He kept that same smile on his face, "Fine."

I lighted my flame and pulled out my weapon. I made a barrier around us. I then looked Hibari in the eye, "Do not interfere." He had a tiny smirk on his face and gave a wave of approval with his hand. The battle commenced. I immediately went on the offence. I attacked him; strike after strike, but he seemed to dodge them easily. I started to get frustrated and my attacks started to get messy. I used my flames to give me a boost in speed. I miscalculated and he was faster. He ended on top of me I turned around and just managed to doge his drop kick, but I had still taken most of the damage and ended up on the ground groaning in pain. He grabbed me by the neck and picked me up.

"Neh, Miharu," he said while smiling that disgusting smile, "You still are weak aren't you? It's no wonder you weren't able to save your Aunt at that time, and she had just broke the curse too." I could feel the anger inside me burning up. I knew I had to keep my composure since I am now the leader of the arcrobaleno. I had to be a good leader just like Uni was. That is what I was thinking, but I am so weak just as he said. How can I help?

"Miharu, let it out. You are not one to fight with their feelings all boxed in like this." I looked over to Hibari. I was shocked. Shocked about two things, one was that he had encouraged me and that he had for the first time, he had called me by my name. They anger inside me had just suddenly disappeared. I was so happy. I took my foot and kicked him in the chin. He released his grip and I started to attack. I threw punch after punch after punch. He dodged them and he caught my fist.

"Now, Miharu if I were you I would stop attacking because you don't want to see me at full power, because you'll end up hurt."

I gave him a fierce and determined look, "Never." He smiled, and then all off a sudden he had a serious look on his face. I started to feel him start to squeeze down on my hand. After a few moments I heard a crack, "Ahhhhhh!" I held my hand to my chest with it bleeding nonstop. My voice was quivering in pain with every breath. I sat on the ground lying against the barrier. I ripped parts of my shirt and used it to try to stop the bleeding. Byakuran stood right in front of me, "If you just hand it over, maybe I'll spare your other arm." My eyesight was going blurry and my breaths were getting shorter and shorter, "The answer will always be the same, Byakuran. No matter how many times you hurt me. Even if I die from it I'll protect the arcrobaleno with me life."

"Then I have no choice." With a wave of his hand the barrier has destroyed. I was knocked back and fell to the ground. He stepped on my arm with all his strength. "AHHHHH!" It felt like a million knifes stabbing me. Then I heard another crack. He had broken the large bone in my arm. My whole arm was hurting and bleeding insanely. He stopped and I was lying on the floor breathing hard.

He looked over to Hibari, "If you just give it to me, I won't hurt your precious Miharu." Hibari thinking I was precious. That's almost laughable. I looked over at Hibari's face. He had an angry look on his face. Byakuran spoke again, "I know what you did. When I had little Miharu here under my control you visited me many times to ask about it. Anyone could tell that you liked her and cared for her." His glare intensified.

I looked at him with large shocked eyes, "Is this true, Hibari?"

"Shut up," he stepped in front of me and raised his weapon.

Byakuran kept his smile and he said with a sarcastic tone, "Ya!~ I'm scared!"

Hibari began with the first attack. He swung at his head, but he missed. Byakuran dodged it by jumping up, but he wasn't expecting him to release the chains that were in his tonfas and they hit him in the chin, knocking him back. That's when he started to get angry. They both went after each other with lightning fast attacks and with me being half dead it was hard to keep up. After a while there were many ditches in the ground and one big ditch in the middle is where Byakuran lay, defeated.

Hibari walked over to me looking all scratched up. It was the most scratched up I had ever seen him after a battle. He crouched down to check on my wounds and they seemed ok for the time being since I wrapped them up so well. He sat and I laid there waiting for backup to come since he had called.

"So, is it true?"

He looked over at me, "Don't speak."

I got up and sat up leaned against a tree, "Answer me and I'll stop."

There was a few seconds of silence, "Yes." I smiled. Just after our talk had finished Tsuna and the others came.

"Miharu-san, Hibari-san, are you alright?" he asked his eyes full of worry. I smiled and told him that we were fine. I told him to make Byakuran the priority since we didn't know when he could be back up and ready to attack again. He told us if was fine since he was having Gokudera and Yamamoto taking care of that. I asked him if he put the pacifiers in a safe place so that we can do the ceremony safely later. He told me that he hasn't had time and that he was carrying them right now. Just that second we heard screams and a white figure rush towards us. It all happened in a blink of an eye, but all I could remember were screams, a flash of red, and a voice saying, "I win this round, Miharu."

* * *

Another cliffhanger, but the story will be done soon so why not add some suspense at the end. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far!


	17. You Win

I'm soooo sorry guys. For the people who were expecting this chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't get it up till now. I have been soo busy these past few months and I finally found the time to write it. Here are the basics: Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano-sensei does. Warning: Characters may get OOC. Also this is somewhat AU.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes were struggling to adjust to the bright room. I had tons of wires attached to me and an oxygen mask on. I looked around. Next to me sat a black figure in a white room. When my eyes finally adjusted I saw who it was, Tsuna. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't come out. All I could do was utter out a few scratchy groans. Tsuna woke to the sound of them and immediately gave me some water.

"The pacifiers," were the first words I was able to speak out before I felt a stab of pain in my throat.

"They were taken, but I have people tracking him down. So you should take a rest." He smiled at me with a worried look on his face. I rested my head back down on the pillow and sighed. I felt like my body was lighter. I felt like all the stress just came off like I was wearing armor the whole time and I was finally able to take it off. I haven't been able to relax like this in months and within seconds I was asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I was surrounded by a lot more people. I sat up and looked the heads lying on my bed. I counted them. They were all here. I smiled at the sight. I slowly got up and left the bed not trying not to disturb any of them. I walked outside to the corridor when I saw Kusakabe walking in front of me. I smiled and waved. He petted my head even though we were the same age.

"Feeling better, kiddo?" I chuckled at how he treated me like a kid, but I liked it. It felt nice, kind of a fatherly feeling. I nodded. "How about we go get you something to eat? Anything you want to eat?" I followed him as he led me to the kitchen I said anything was fine so he was going to make spaghetti. We entered the kitchen and all of a sudden there were two crying girls hugging me.

"I'm so glad you are ok Miharu-chan!" they both said. I petted their heads calming them down. They dried their tears and all of a sudden I was shocked by the sound of something popping. There was confetti all around.

"Welcome back Miharu!" everyone shouted. I saw my guardians and I was shocked. "Weren't you guys just in my room?" They smiled at each other.

"We were supposed to bring you over there, but we all fell asleep and when we woke up we had to change the plans. So Kusakabe brought you over and we took the shortcut over here," Emi explained. Then all of a sudden I was in the middle of a giant hug. Most people were tearing up and others were just smiling. It felt good to be back.

After a long party everyone passed out in the kitchen. I went outside and it was already dark. I sat down on a grassy patch on a cliff. It overlooked the city which was beautiful at night with all of the lights. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my rings. Ever since I've gotten these nothing good has happened to me. I was about to throw them when I heard a rustling sound come from behind me. The figure came out. It was Hibari. I sighed with relief. He was holding a sake bottle and two cups. He handed me a cup and then he sat down.

"You know Hibari I never told you this, but I made a pretty stupid bet when I was young. Did you ever hear about it?" I looked over at him. He nodded. I laid down on the grass, covered my eyes, and I cried.

"I really miss those days."

He watched her as she soon fell asleep. She had not even drunk half a cup and she was already out. He then did something that most people wouldn't believe even if they saw it: he kissed her.

"You win."

* * *

Well that's the end of this story. Sorry to the people that read it before, but I'm not going to write an epilogue. I am actually going to start write original stories. It will be on Fanfiction's sister site Fictionpress so please look forward to it! I will be going under the same penname Pegorge.


End file.
